Ouran in America
by Merides
Summary: It's summertime, and the Host Club is going on a trip to America- Tamaki's idea, of course.  What will happen to them along the way? Follow their adventures! WORK IN PROGRESS STORY! suggest places/things they see or do on their journey in reviews!


**[THE OURAN HIGH SCHOOL HOST CLUB IS CLOSED FOR SUMMERTIME]**

"It's SUMMER!"

Tamaki burst into Music Room 3, grinning like a fool and jumping up and down. All eyes of the Host Club immediately locked on him as he continued to dance around as if it was his first summer ever. He grabbed Haruhi's hand and pulled her up with him, continuing to dance in circles, spinning her around until she was completely dizzy and disoriented.

Hikaru and Kaoru rolled their eyes in unison. Hikaru spoke for the two of them. "So what, boss? All that means is that we've got more time, but we can't spend it here. We're going to have to wait til next year to start playing Host Club again."

Kaoru looked away from the dancing spectacle, resting his chin on his fist in a pout. "But we won't have Honey-sempai or Mori-sempai because they just graduated. It's going to be an awful summer."

Tamaki stopped dancing and stood in front of them, one finger raised, completely ignoring the dangerously unbalanced Haruhi behind him. "See, that's where my AMAZING plan comes into effect. We're going to AMERICA!"

"WHAT?" The twins said in unison, staring at him.

Mori grunted in surprise, while Honey bounced up and down on a couch cushion, tossing Usa-chan in the air. "YAY! America! That's Awesome! When do we leave!"

Kyoya spoke up from the back of the room, where he had been nonchalantly leaning against a pillar. He pushed his glasses further up his nose. "While this idea sounds intriguing, Suoh, I'm honestly wondering where you're going to find the funds for this endeavor. And please, do tell where on earth this notion came from."

Tamaki grinned. "My _wonderful _dad said he's going to pay for me and all my friends to go all the way to America, for what he called a…" -he dropped his voice a few tones and made quote marks in the air- "…cultural experience." He resumed his grin and threw out his arms, spinning in a circle. "What do you think? We leave in one week!"

"Yay! Road trip road trip!" Honey continued bouncing happily. Kyoya scribbled something in his notebook, muttering about expenses and souvenirs and having to babysit children his entire life. The twins whispered back and forth to one another, thick as thieves. Mori's head bobbed up and down as he watched Honey. Haruhi continued to sway precariously as she tried to regain her balance.

Tamaki continued on raving about the trip. "Could you just imagine? Hamburgers and Theme Parks and Cowboys and Indians and Baseball and Big cities and little quaint country towns where people still like to live like farmers… Ice cream and shopping malls that are outdoors and sell cheap things that commoners in America call Flea Markets even though they don't have any fleas… And mountains and plains and farms and deserts and beaches and forests and every other kind of type of landscape you can think of… And the food… hamburgers- I mentioned hamburgers- French fries, hot dogs, ice cream, pizza, little sandwiches for a dollar that commoners in America call 'value menu'… and soda! And…"

Haruhi raised her hand, still rocking ever so slightly. "Um… sempai? Hate to interrupt, but I actually… don't have a passport, ya know." _Not to mention that I can't afford a trip at ALL, but I don't think he'd listen to that,_ she mentally added.

"Never you worry your pretty little head, oh daughter mine," Tamaki answered, throwing his arm around her shoulder. "Daddy's got you covered."

"As a matter of fact," Kyoya put in, "After last year's incidents, we made sure to have your father get you a passport, just in case something like this actually did come up."

"You… planned for this from the start?" Haruhi muttered under her breath. "It's only the start of my second year at Ouran and you've already got my whole life planned for me, don't you? Do I not have a choice in the matter?"

"Nope," the entire club said at once.

Defeated, she dropped her head to her chest. "Great, America it is, then."

* * *

><p><strong>[OUSTIDE THE FUJIOKA APARTMENT]<strong>

One week later, the Benz pulled up at Haruhi's house. Tamaki rolled down the window, fashionably clad in a black layered tee and designer jeans, his eyes hidden behind dark sunglasses, looking every inch the rich, spoiled young man that he was. Haruhi hugged her father at the door, lugging a small suitcase behind her. She wore a yellow sundress, and her hair (which was getting longer, Tamaki noted – nearly to her shoulders now!) was pulled back in a headband.

"Take care of my little girl now," Haruhi's father hollered down from the second story balcony as she placed her suitcase in the trunk of the car. "Don't go having too much fun without me!" He waved and smiled down at Tamaki.

"Right, got it!" Tamaki replied.

"I'll email you when we land," Haruhi said from the other side of the car. "Talk to you later, dad! See you in two weeks!" She sat down in the car next to Tamaki and closed the door.

"Wait, that's all you're packing," Tamaki asked, confused. "Just one bag?"

"Of course, sempai," she answered. "I've got five changes of clothes in there, and a jacket in case it gets chilly. I should be ok. I also brought a carry-on that I can add whatever I buy into." _If I can afford to buy anything…_ she thought.

**[TAMAKI'S MIND THEATER]**

~{Poor Haruhi! She is only able to afford to bring five outfits! Her life must be completely miserable if she can't think of more to bring! What can I do? I've got to make it better for her… I KNOW! I will be sure to get her a bag and some adorable clothes while we're in America shopping in the outlet malls where clothes are cheap and mass-produced! She won't look down on that gift! My little girl will be SO well dressed and look just oh-so-cute! I can't wait to see her in a little frilly tank top and maybe some beads, with a pair of shorts and flip-flops! Or what about a 'western' shirt and blue jeans and boots! And a hat to go with them! My little girl will look just like an authentic cowgirl from the 'Wild West'! It will be just perfect!}~

"Sempai. SEMPAI. Were you listening to ANYTHING I was just saying? Sheesh, get your head out of the clouds." Haruhi had her hand on his arm, shaking him out of his daydream.

"Oh, sorry Haruhi… what was that?" He gave her his best apologetic and adorable 'all-my-attention-is-on-you' face. ~{My little girl is so cute when she's all upset!}~

"I was just saying that we're almost at the airport… and it'll be my first time in a plane. I'm kinda… nervous, if I have to admit it."

Tamaki became suddenly serious. "Really? It's honestly not that bad. It's just like a car ride, only you're in the air. You'll be fine. There might be a few bumps along the way from turbulence, but it's really kinda fun if you think about it."

Haruhi sighed and looked out the window. "Really? I hope so. Thanks, Tamaki-sempai."

The Benz pulled up at the airport and the driver opened the door for the two of them. Tamaki gallantly handed Haruhi out of the car, to the waiting 'crowd' of the rest of the Host Club. The driver placed their bags beside the others', on a loading cart. Haruhi's one purple hand-me-down suitcase was dwarfed by the monstrosities that the others had brought. Kyoya's designer bags were black with white leather accents. The twins had brought matching suitcases in three different sizes each, with a coordinating carry-on. Mori's bag was a single massive hard-sided suitcase, in serviceable brown. Honey's four bags were all bright pink with bunnies and flowers on them, matching his backpack with Usa-chan's head poking out of the top. Tamaki's bags were a collection of blue and green soft-backed suitcases, each with his surname imprinted at the top in silver lettering.

A uniformed Otori servant took the cart of bags to the check-in while the Host Club made their way inside the airport to begin their journey.

* * *

><p><strong>[THE HOST CLUB MIDAIR]<strong>

The entire plane ride happened without a hitch, despite Haruhi's trepidations. The twins spent the entire flight sleeping next to each other – Hikaru with orange headphones, Kaoru with blue ones. Honey colored in a coloring book and then slept leaning up against Mori, cuddling Usa-chan tightly while Mori simply stared into space, lost in thought. Kyoya had brought three books with him, two of which were finished by halfway through the flight. Tamaki was lost in the movie that was playing on-board, headphones plugged in and probably tuned far too loudly for safety. Haruhi split her time between studying the textbooks she'd brought and looking out the window at the clouds and the ocean.

The landing in the Houston International Airport was as gentle as could be. The seven stood and stretched as they waited for the crowd to migrate out the tiny exit of the plane. After the masses had dissipated somewhat, they gathered their things and walked out the door to the airport and down to the baggage claim. Another uniformed servant was already there, having located all their bags and stacked them neatly on yet another cart. "If you will," he said with a courteous bow, "I have the car already waiting."

Tamaki grinned and pumped his fist. "Right, everyone, let's see what America has to offer!"

* * *

><p>Author's note!<p>

This is going to be an interactive story! Where do you think the Host Club should go? Let me know in reviews or PM's! I'm also posting this story on my deviantart account (Merides . deviantart .com) with the same rules, so you could also comment there. Tamaki's ideas are only as good (crazy) as my own. So let's get some great ones coming in!


End file.
